The Most Crazy,Fun-Filled Road Trip in the Universe,Like Seriously
by thetardis-is-a-horcrux
Summary: How do you describe this? Crazy. Filled with hate, love, and most importantly...FUN. Join the New Directions and Warblers on their road trip around the USA. Will they bond, or will they grow to hate eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Crazy,Fun-Filled Road Trip in the .**

**Hi! Ohmygosh,this is my first Glee fanfic. I'm so excited. C: Anyways... I don't own Glee (sadly), but if I did, my babies (Warblers) would be sweet and innocent and pure and little balls of sunshine. Aaaaaaannnnddd,the couples would be really weird. I don't own any of the places in this story either! Alright,ON WITH THE GLEE. (Oh,and this is set in the second season.)**

Chaos. That's what described McKinley High's choir room on Friday afternoon. Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans had walked into the room, hand in hand, to find...a group of yelling teenagers and a very distressed looking . The couple surveyed the room, noticing a couple things. Lauren Zizes was sitting on a figure in a navy blue blazer. Rachel Berry was swearing at a average height brunette and a tall,muscular blonde. Kurt Hummel was trying to hold Santana Lopez back from lunging at a young man with slicked back black hair. The rest were shouting out various insults while the blazer clad young men were looking very nervous and frightened.

" Mr. Schue? Uhm...what's going on?" Sam gestured to the feud. held up a finger to shush him. Quinn couldn't take the screaming anymore,so she stood on the piano, after letting go of Sam's hand, and screamed so she could be heard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT? RACHEL,SIT YOUR ASS DOWN. LAUREN, GET OFF THE WARBLER. SANTANA, CALM YOUR JUICES."

They all did as told. Noone liked getting on Quinn's bad side, not even when she's mellowed down. Quinn glared at all of them and hopped off the piano. Sam took her hand again. The couple took a seat. looked bewildered for a second before opening his mouth to speak.

"Alright,show choirs, you must be wondering why we are here. Why I've gathered you all here is because I have planned a special road trip to help us...um...bond." Mercedes gaped at him.

"Say what? , competing with these prep schoolers was fine, but seriously? What if they're here to like..spy?" Murmers from the New Directions filled the room. Rachel nodded, determined to put a stop to the trip.

"I agree with Mercedes. Sure, Kurt is all "chummy" with them, but how should we know we can trust _them_?" Kurt gave an exasperated sigh.

"Rachel, I assure you, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers have nothing up their sleeves. I swear on my new Burberry jacket."

"Just because Anderson here is your new _boy-toy_ doesn't mean the rest of them are. I just wonder how much kinky shit you two get up to in your bedr-" Santana was cut off by Schue.

"No. We are going on this trip. No exceptions, got that?" The room was silent for a moment before Tina's quiet voice broke it.

"Fine. But if they even dare to mess with us, we're going to let Santana go all Lima Heights on them." sighed before a grin streched on his face.

"So it's settled. We're going on a New Warblers road trip!"

"Your puns are idiotic. And stop smiling. You look like a jack-o-lantern that uses whale fat to gel up his hair," Rachel commented, obviously annoyed. The New Directions and Warblers scattered to go home, leaving Schue alone with his thoughts.

_ This was going to be terrible._

**Alright. Done with the first chapter! Yay! C:**

**Next chapter is the beginning of the chaos: PACKING.**

**Please Review. I love 'em. ~Michelle. C:**


	2. Packing

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the favorites/follows. I can **_**totally**_** fell the love. Anyways, this is chapter two. I don't own Glee. But if I did, Quinn/Jeff, Rachel/Nick, Tina/Wes would be freakin' CANON. Not just existing in my mind. Haaha. Okay, on with the story!**

With Quinn and Tina

"Urgh! I can't believe is making us do this!" Tina exploded once she entered Quinn's room. The taller girl made a noise in agreement.

"I know. Didn't he learn last time? Y'know, when our set list got stolen?" Tina nodded, flicking her dark hair towards her friend. Quinn smiled.

"As if. is oblivious to like, everything." Quinn snorted, sauntering over to her closet. She threw out neccisities, like comfortable sweats and sweatshirts. Tina looked through her dresses. She smirked, and threw a pretty,dark wash, strapless denim dress at the blonde. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"This old thing? I got it like...six months ago." But, after a minute of pleading, Quinn emerged from her bathroom. The dress reached her knees and she had paired it with a light brown braided rope belt. Tina's jaw fell open.

"Q. You look stunning. Oh my god. The boys will seriously drool." Quinn blushed.

"I hope Sam likes it." Tina grinned at her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sam will have his hands all over you." The blonde flushed a dark maroon and threw a pillow at her friend.

"Now,help me finish packing!"

With Wes and Blaine

Wes was fuming. He didn't want to go on this stupid trip. _Of course Blaine's happy. He gets to be with his precious 'Kurtsie' ,_Wes scoffed silently at his thoughts. He stormed into their shared dorm and began angrily stuffing clothes into his large duffle bag. Blaine ran in after him, worry clearly etched onto his face. "Wes? You okay, man?"

"No I'm not. Blaine, the Warblers and I don't want to go on this trip. You see how much they hated us! Well, besides Kurt. Even Tina looked stumped and disgusted!" Wes sat on his bed with a thump. Blaine sighed. That was true. The truth is, before Tina met Mike, before they were all teenagers, before HIGH SCHOOL, the three of them (Tina, Wes, and Blaine) were the Three Musketeers at Asian Camp. Wes even developed a small crush on the petite girl. And yes, Blaine is part Fillipino.

"Like said, we'll bond again. Like in the car tomorrow. Just the three of us. And Mike. Now, what should I wear, Wessie?"

With Jeff and Nick

Nick had run out of the choir room with a frightened expression on his face. _He looked like a kitten,_ Jeff thought with a laugh as he strolled into their shared dorm, _And Quinn looked really pretty toda- STOP it Jeff. She has a boyfriend,_ Jeff's thoughts started screaming at eachother and he got a huge headache. Nick scurried in after him, tossing things into a large purple suitcase. Jeff snorted. "What are you DOING?" The question was directed to a large bat in Nick's hands. The shorter young man gulped.

"The New Directions aren't preppy. They're tough people. They are consisted of misfits. One of them can kill _all_ of us. And that Santana chick scares me."

"No way one of them can kill all of us. Well maybe Puckerman can, but I don't think anyone else can."

"Jeff. All of the dudes in there, except Kurt, are all on the _football team._ Three of the girls are agile CHEERLEADERS. Another girl, you know, the girl who was sitting on Thad? Yeah, her? She's a wrestler. And I bet you the Asian chick is a murderous ninja."

"Dude. Racist. Not cool. And what about that Rachel girl and Mercedes?" Nick thought.

"They're fine. Now leave me alone. I have to pack."

**This is really short, I know. And I'm sorry. BUUUT. This is Packing Part One. Okay? Packing Part Two will come really soon. I promise. **

**Reviews and Favorites are welcome. ^-^ ~Michelle**


	3. Loading the Bus and Arguing

**The Most Crazy,Fun-Filled Road Trip in the Universe,Like Seriously**

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for not updating enough. Shchool=stress=no sleep=no time to write. But now it's SUMMER! It's July actually. I'm going to be an eighth grader! WoOoOooooo. Well, anyways, enjoy chapter 3! I'm not going to continue with the packing. They're all just grumpy or upset, ok? Well. I don't own Glee. I wish I did. And, R.I.P Cory Monteith, you'll always be in my, and all the other Gleeks', heart. :'[**

"Well, hello all!" Mr. Schue greeted. It was early in the morning. Pairs of bleary eyes stared back at him.

" ! It's 4:15 in the morning! Why do we have leave so early? You're ruining my beauty sleep! I can't have bags under my eyes," Kurt wailed.

"And it's FREEZING," Mercedes added, huddling with Tina and Quinn. The blonde girl shivered. Tina tugged at her wool cap, trying to gather more warmth.

"Actually, it's quite warm,"Rachel threw in.

"Easy for you to say, Man Hands. Look at what you're wearing!" Santana tossed the brunette a look of disgust. Rachel was wearing a long wool coat that fell to her knees. Under that, she was wearing a green reindeer sweater, tights under sweatpants, two pairs of socks and furry Uggs. Rachel glared at her.

"Well sorry, Santana, but if you haven't noticed, the wind is rather upsetting and I'm trying to find WARMTH. If you hate my outfit, then don't LOOK at me." Wes tapped the shoulder of the nearest New Direction member, which was Finn.

"Are they always like this?" Finn laughed.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, don't worry. Underneath the layers of hate, they actually care a lot about eachother." Wes nodded, kind of getting it.

" ? Why do we have to leave so early?"Mike asked.

"We have over 20 kids, and 4 chaperones. How much luggage do you think we have to load into the truck?" answered matter-of-factly. Mike pouted,dejected.

"Then, LET'S GET LOADING!"Puck shouted. Once everything was loaded into the extra large charter bus, eveyone piled in. It was already 7:50. Coach Beiste and Emma both did a head count while Sue was arguing with about who gets to drive. Finally, they were on the road.

"First stop, Serpent Mound State Memorial!" waited for cheers, but was met with snores and sounds of talking.

**Hope you liked it! SO, I'll give you a list of the people on this trip. Chaperones: Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, Shannon Beiste, and Sue Sylvester. New Directions: Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Brittany , Lauren Zizes, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones. Warblers: Wes Montgomery, Jeff Sterling ,Thad Harwood,Nick Duval ,Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Flint Wilson, James Kirk, Ethan Moore, Luke Wright, Nicholas Hudson, Cameron James, Trent Nilson, Jessie L. Martin, Andrew Stuart, John Dempsey and Richard James. Groups in the Charter bus: Wes,Tina,Blaine (explained in the next chapter) Mike,Puck,Finn,Sam Quinn,Rachel, Mercedes**

**Santana,Brittany Kurt,Jeff,Nick,Thad and the rest of the Warblers.**

**A/N: I got all the warblers off Glee Wiki so I don't own them. And Richard James is the name of the beat-box Warbler what. LOL, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Girl Talks, and an Asian Reunion

**Hello all! Thanks for the review(s)! I don't own Glee. ~Meeshel**

With Wes,Blaine and Tina

"I haven't spoken to you both since what...8th grade?" Tina smiled at them. Blaine grinned back while Wes just stared at her.

"Ah, Asian camp. Good memories," Blaine sighed in content. Wes cracked a grin.

"Remember when we egged Chelsea's cabin? Haha HILARIOUS," Tina burst out laughing at Wes' statement. The rest of the bus stared at the group of three. She smiled at them sheepishly.

"Heeeeyy guys. Nothing to see here, just three old friends catching up...," she trailed off. Everyone turned back to their own conversations.

"So, how's McKinley?" Blaine asked. Tina shrugged.

"Eh, between class, glee and slushie facials, it's ok."

"What's a slushy facial?" The two Warblers were confused. Tina blinked. They didn't know what a slushy facial was? Wow.

"Ok, so the New Directions are extremely unpopular. The jocks and cheerleaders would throw cold ass slushies at us. Everyone in the club has gotten one. So, now, we all have special, personalized waterproof ponchos stashed in our lockers." Blaine was shocked. Wes let out a spluttering gasp.

"So, how's Dalton?"

[-]

With Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes

"I really don't want to go ANYWHERE," Mercedes groaned. Quinn nodded, looking out the window. Rachel slumped back.

"Mr. Schue has the worst ideas EVER." Santana and Brittany, who were sitting behind them, popped up.

"Totally. I mean if Sweater Vest over there wants to bond with the stupid preps, then he can go by himself," Santana seethed.

"Hey, Tina's the only one talking to the Warblers besides Kurt," Quinn noticed. The group of five girls turned.

"Oh, she's known those two FOREVER. Asian Camp connections," Brittany stated.

"Britt, how do you know that?"

"Lord Tubbington told me."

**End Chapter. I'm sorry it's so short! The next one will be longer, I promise. ~Meeshel**


End file.
